


The Strange Day

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-23
Updated: 1999-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Miscellaneous Arc. Vegeta's being *nice*?! This is the first fanfic I've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the show "Dragon Ball Z" or any of the characters. My story is just based on them. Enjoy!  
>  **Warning:** One mild curse word. Nothing to get upset about.

The alarm clock buzzed. Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was another day. Strangely enough that made him happy. He tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom so that he didn't wake Bulma. He showered and got dressed. After that he went downstairs and patiently waited for Bulma to come down. When she did he stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh hi Vegeta." Bulma said sleepily.

"Hello my wonderful, beautiful wife! And how are we today?" Bulma's mouth dropped open so far you could probably count all of her teeth. She just turned around in shock and went to the fridge to get some food. Vegeta sat down again. He didn't really understand what was wrong with Bulma. All he did was say hi and that's normal isn't it? A couple of minutes later 7 year old Bra and 14 year old Trunks came down pushing each other playfully, but that stopped as soon as they saw their father sitting there.

"Hi mom, hi dad", they said quietly as they could. They stared at the floor.

"Hi!" Vegeta said enthusiastically, "How are my favorite children today?" he said before he lifted them off of the floor into a giant bear hug. When he put them down again. Trunks went over to his mother.

"Who is he and what has he done with our dad?"

"Trunks! Hush!" Bulma said nervously. After breakfast, Bulma got up and proceeded to wash the dishes.

"No honey, let me", Vegeta said gently. Bulma weak with shock sat down hard in a nearby chair. I don't know what happened to him, but please let this last! She said silently. A little after Bulma recovered she turned to Trunks,

"Dear, I need you to go to the store. We are almost out of everything and you know why." Trunks grinned. Of course. Saiyans and their appetites were known all over and being only part does not make a difference.

"Wait, wait. I'll go. Trunks you just go off and play with that nice Goten. I love you" Vegeta said. Trunks got one shocked look in until Bulma fainted dead away. Bulma opened her eyes to a really worried looking Vegeta standing over her. Trunks and Bra were gone. She almost blacked out again. Instead she sat up shakily and said, "I'm alright. Now you just go to the store."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Vegeta took the list and opened the door. Bulma stood up and walked over to him. He kissed her goodbye and flew away. As soon as he was out of site, Bulma practically flew to the phone. She dialed her friend Chi-Chi's number.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Listen Chi-Chi, you'll never guess what just happened?"

"What?" she asked mildly interested. Bulma listed off everything Vegeta did and finished with, "And he kissed me goodbye!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I have to go lie down. This is all to much for me."

"Bye Bulma. Hope you feel better."

"Bye."

* * *

Chi-Chi looked astounded. Never in her life had something surprised her more than this. She hurried and picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Videl, guess what happened?"

* * *

Krillin hated shopping, but 18 would be mad at him if he didn't. Keeping people happy was so hard. He started to turn up aisle 6, Canned Food and stopped dead in his tracks. Of all the people he would expect to see at the grocery store, Vegeta was not one of them. He backed up quick hoping the dangerous saiyn warrior would not see him. He went into aisle seven right opposite the spot where Vegeta was and listened. He was humming softly to himself! Krillin couldn't believe it, he was enjoying being here! This was not an opportunity to be missed. He rushed to the checkout counter of the Satan Supermarket and paid as fast as he could. Sorry I didn't get everything 18, but this is more important! He said to himself. When he got outside he grabbed his bags and flew home at top speed.

* * *

Chi-Chi walked to the kitchen. Goku was there emptying out their fridge as usual. She sighed. She almost wished he were fighting right now. At least she could get some food.

"Goku I almost forgot! Bulma said Vegeta was acting nice today." This made Goku stop cold. Little could make him stop eating, but this was not little at all.

"Chi-Chi you were hearing things. I don't think Vegeta has a kind bone in his body." Said a strangely serious Goku.

"Okay. I guess you're right. By the way, we're having a dinner party tonight, so you need to go to the store."

"Okay Chi-Chi." Soon after Goku left his home. He went to Satan Supermarket. It's very popular with the Z Warriors and their families. When he arrived he was about to go in, but saw a lady drop her purse. Being the nice man he always is he didn't hesitate to pick it up and hand it to her. As his back was turned though, Vegeta with a full load of groceries obstructing his view flew right passed him.

* * *

"See Chi-Chi" Goku said later as he returned, "He was not there."

"We'll see." Was all she said. Later, Goku and Chi-Chi's house was lively as usual. Everyone was there; Gohan, Videl and his daughter Pan, Krillin, his wife 18, and their daughter Marron, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu, but Bulma and her family were later than usual. Then the door opened.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi Bulma!" said everyone back then resumed previous business.

"Hello my friends!" said a deep voice. Everyone stopped talking and stared. Who could this new voice be? A short figure stepped out. The person smiled. Goku eyes widened. Krillin whispered to 18, "Told you." Bulma somewhat shaky walked to the dining room. Trunks looked at his father then went over to Goten. Bra just stood there. Everyone politely mumbled, "Yeah hi Vegeta" and went to the dining room. On the way past him, Chi-Chi smacked Goku in the back of the head and said, "Did you hit him in his head while sparring, Goku?" They left before Vegeta heard the answer. Vegeta was confused yet again, What did he do wrong? Why was everyone staring? He just shook his head and followed the rest. After everyone said grace, Vegeta lightly tapped his spoon against his glass and stood up. Everyone though, Oh boy. What now?

"I just want to tell you all," he started sniffing, "I love you guys! You are the best friends a man could ever have!" Overcome by his grief he ran out of the room and outside.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god!" Vegeta sat up quickly covered in sweat. What a hell of a dream, he thought. Me, nice, HA! I have to stop eating before I go to sleep. He turned over and slipped into a more restful slumber.

THE END 


End file.
